Beam Me Up
by lostsouloftheunderworld
Summary: Inspired by the song Beam Me Up by Pink. Pavel Chekov feels awful about the death of Spock's mother, now, he's just searching for the right words to say it. M for a reason. Yaoi. boyXboy. Swears. Smut. Consider yourself warned. Other parings: Kirk/Sulu


**Beam Me Up**

By lostsouloftheunderworld

**Summary: **Inspired by the song Beam Me Up by Pink. Pavel Chekov feels awful about the death of Spock's mother, now, he's just searching for the right words to say it.

**A/n: **Okay guys, so this is my first Star Trek fic so please tell me what you think. As for warnings, it will probably be a little cheesy at points, there will be guy on guy, a ton of swearing knowing me and possibly graphic sex scenes. If any of this offends you, turn back now. I'm also using VERY bad Russian in here. I'll provide a translation at the end, but not speaking any Russian myself and being forced to rely solely on google translate, I can't guarantee it will be correct. Having never even kissed a guy, I can't guarantee the sex scenes will be any good, but I promise I'll try. Constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated but no flames please. I own nothing, cause if I did, the cute little Russian kid would spend most of his time in compromising positions. I also don't own the song Beam Me Up, that glory belongs to the ever wonderful Pink. Anything that sounds familiar I probably took from the movie script I found at . . Thanks to whoever took the time to make that, because it made my job a hell of a lot easier. This story can also be found on my LiveJournal account: miss_slasher. Ok, thanks and enjoy the story.

_**A NOTE ON ITALLICS: **_ Anything in italics is thoughts.

**Chapter 1: Guilty Conscience**

Ensign Pavel Chekov sprinted down the halls of the Enterprise towards the transporter room. This was it, a chance to prove his worth, to show everyone he wasn't just a kid. Oh, and to save his two colleges from plummeting to their deaths.

Pavel burst into the transporter room, startling the engineers slightly. "Give me radio control, I can lock on!" Needless to say, no one argued. The young Russian threw himself into the control chair, his fingers thrumming furiously on the keys.

"Beam us out!" Pavel heard Kirk's voice boom over the comm. "Enterprise, where are you?" Pavel shook his head, trying to ignore the distraction.

"Hold on, hold on!" He nearly screamed, trying desperately to cling on to his train of thought.

"Now, now now! Do it now! Now, now now!" Kirk's voice was becoming desperate as the space between them and the ground was closing at an alarming rate.

"Don't move! Hold on!" Chekov knew that was the most pointless statement possible as soon as it left his lips. Because of course they'd magically stop plummeting towards the surface of Vulcan because he wanted a few more moments to collect his thoughts. Pavel didn't have time for this, quickly putting the finishing touches on his equations and entering the command. "Computing gravitational pull and...gotcha!"

With a loud and painful sounding thump, Jim Kirk and Hikaru Sulu landed on the transporter pad, both looking more than a little shaken.

"God." Kirk breathed a sigh of relief, clapping Sulu on the shoulder. Sulu shot Jim an appreciative look.

"Thanks." He murmured, and Chekov noticed his eyes lingering just a little too long on the young man lying partially on top of him. Kirk offered Sulu a hand, dragging the helmsman to his feet. Chekov shot his friend a look, holding in his laughter at the deep blush spreading over Sulu's face.

Pavel and Hikaru had been roommates at the academy after Sulu's first roommate threw him out. Pavel still wasn't sure what happened there, but every time someone mentioned it, Sulu would clam up and quickly excuse himself from the conversation.

Captain Spock stormed into the transporter room, his face blank but his eyes smouldering. This was the closest Chekov had ever seen the Vulcan to losing control of his emotions, but he had to cut him some slack, his planet was crumbling beneath them and thousands of his people already dead. If there was a time for anyone to lose their cool, Vulcan or not, this was the time.

"Clear the pad. I'm beaming to the surface." Everybody shot their captain a look, clearly questioning the Vulcan's sanity. Sulu moved quickly to stand behind Chekov, not one to disobey a direct order. Jim Kirk however was not one for following such rules.

"The surface of what? What, are you going down there? Are you nuts? Spock, you can't do that!" Spock simply pushed past Jim to stand in the middle of the transporter as if he didn't even exist. Spock looked directly at Chekov.

"Energise." In Spock's eyes burned a quite rage, almost daring Pavel to disobey. Chekov turned his head down, beaming Spock down without looking at him. He felt almost guilty for letting him do this, but if it had been his family, he knew he would have done the same.

"Spock!" Jim screamed as the Captain disappeared, shooting Chekov a dirty look.

"He has family down zere. Ve both know ve vould haf done same for ours." Kirk nodded sadly while Sulu moved to stand behind his friend.

"...You ver blushing." Chekov whisper slowly, clearly amused.

"Shut up!" Hikaru whispered furiously, looking around to make sure no one had heard them. "It's not the only place getting blood either." Chekov looked puzzled, looking his friend up and down curiously.

"Vat?" Sulu could only stare at his innocent friend, more than a little dumbfounded.

"You really are innocent aren't you?"

"Vat? Vere else vould...oh! Zere." Chekov blushed, quickly looking away. Hikaru chuckled quietly. For a smart kid, Pavel could sure be slow sometimes. "I take it zen zat you have crush on Mr. Kirk?"

"Geeze!" Sulu clamped his hand over Pavel's mouth. "Do you want the whole fucking crew to know I'm gay?"

"I don't see vat problem iz." Chekov chocked out through his friends fingers. "You like men, so vat? Iz zis bout roommate?" Chekov felt Sulu stiffen and internally cursed himself. He shouldn't have brought it up.

"I... I don't want to talk about it." Chekov sighed. He really shouldn't have expected any other response.

"I know. You say zis every time. I know you don't vant to talk, but I zink you need to. It has been years and it still bother you. I am friend. I vill not judge or laugh or vatever you zink I vill do. I just vant you to be happy, and not feel like you're alone."

"...Fine. Tonight. And I want some of that good Russian vodka know you're stashing under your bed."

"You drive hard bargain Mr Sulu. Vell, I do have enough last me till next post. You haf deal." Sulu smiled at his friend. Maybe Pavel was right. It wasn't like he'd actually done anything wrong... If only the engineers would believe that. He was still embarrassed and far too scared to go anywhere near the engineering decks, and nothing would change that.

"Spock to Enterprise. Get us out now!" The captain's voice crackled over the communicator.

"Locking on you." Chekov replied, quickly preparing the party of nine to be beamed aboard. Don't move. Stay right vere you are." Chekov quickly checked the screen. The ground before the party was quickly falling away. He had to be fast or he'd lose all of them. "Transport in five...four...three...two..."

Alarms began blearing throughout the transporter room, startling the crew into a button pushing frenzy. Chekov stared in horror at the computer screen, realising what this commotion meant; one of these passengers would never make it aboard. Chekov's fingers flew over the keys, desperately trying to recalculate.

"I'm losing her, I'm losing her, I'm losing her!" Pavel shouted, desperately trying to reconnect with the falling woman. She fell nearly a hundred feet before her life force finally disappeared from his screen. "No, I've lost her."Chekov's voice was nothing more than a whisper as the remaining Vulcans reappeared on the transporter pad, Spock's arm still outstretched to a mother he'd never see again.

The captain let his arm drop, quietly composing himself before quickly making his way to the door.

"Keptin I..."Chekov began, the captain storming past him as though he weren't even there. _'He hates me.' _Chekov thought, a single tear sliding down his cheek. _'Zis vas my fault. I am reason she's dead. I... should haf been faster." _ Chekov felt a hand come down on his shoulder and turned suddenly, looking into the kind eyes of Jim Kirk.

"You did the best you could, Chekov. It's not your fault." Pavel felt another tear slide down his cheek.

"Iz my fault. I should haf been faster. She iz dead, because I am not good enough." Pavel roughly brushed away the falling tear. "Please excuse me. I must find ze Keptin." With that, Chekov fled from the room and down the hall after Spock. After almost two minutes of searching, Chekov found the man he was looking for.

Spock leaned heavily on the wall, his body racking with silent sobs. Vulcans never showed emotion, not like this. It broke Pavel's heart.

'_I did zis. I am ze reason he's hurting. Zis iz my fault. Vy vasn't I faster?' _Chekov took the corridors at a sprint, reaching the quarters he shared with Sulu in record time. Hikaru sat at the small table, waiting for him with two glasses of vodka already poured and the bottle ready for refills. Sulu had a feeling they'd both be needing them. Chekov sat despondently across from his friend, downing his drink in one swift motion. It still amazed Hikaru how the seventeen year old could throw back the strongest vodka he'd ever seen like it was water.

"You did your best. That's all they ask of you, Pavel. You saved my ass, and Jim's. Not to mention our idiot of a captain and seven Vulcan elders. That's impressive. You did what no one else in that room could have. You weren't on the com when me and Jim first went down. They had no clue. You saved a lot of people. Don't beat yourself up about the one you couldn't. How were you to know that cliff would collapse at the last second?" Sulu knew his words wouldn't make him feel much better, but he still had to try. Sighing, he poured Chekov another glass and topped up his own.

"Vas not my best. If it vas, she vould be alive. I killed her. Don't you understand? I killed her. I killed ze Keptin's mama. He hates me! I found him. He vas in one of ze corridors... he vas crying. He is wulcan, and he vas crying. Zat is my fault. I broke ze wulcan!"

Hikaru sighed. "Pavel, I know there are no words to describe how you feel, or to make it better. Just remember he doesn't hate you. He's just upset, he'll be fine. Just... give him time." Pavel nodded, throwing back the last of his vodka.

"This is a ship-wide announcement;" Bone's voice crackled over the com, startling the two young men. "Look, it's been a long day and we've all been through some crazy shit. Many of you have lost friends or family, and to honour them, we're holding a kind of wake in the rec room. Everyone's welcome to attend. Bones out."

"Well Pavel, you coming?" Hikaru asked his young friend, already making his way to the door. Pavel looked uncertainly at his roommate. "Please? Jim will be there and I need you as my wing man!" Chekov burst out laughing, nearly falling off his chair.

"Vell, ven you put it like zat...alright. Only for you. If it vas anyone else... " Hikaru laughed, dragging his friend to his feet and out the door.

"Yeah yeah, I know."

~1~

The rec hall was packed full of people, each with a drink in their hand and a tear in their eye. At the front lay a snacks and refreshment table and a small stage with a microphone. Chekov started intently at the stage, wondering why it had been set up. Turing to his friend, he voiced his question.

"Hikaru, vy iz zere a stage?"

"Open mic night." A deep voice chuckled behind them, making both boys jump. Jim Kirk couldn't help but laugh at the look on their faces. "Sorry I frightened you. Can I get you a drink?"

Sulu blushed deeply, trying to hide it behind his hand. "Um...yeah...sure. Thanks. I'll um...just...I'll have whatever you're having." Jim's eyebrow arched at this strange display.

'_I know I frightened the poor guy, but he doesn't have to act like I'm going to eat him!' _Jim laid his hand on Sulu's shoulder, giving him his most charming Kirk smile.

"Sure thing. Anything for you?" Jim nodded to Pavel who was watching the exchange with quiet amusement. "Hang on...are you even old enough to drink?" Pavel snorted, shooting the older man a daring look.

"No. But I vill have a wodka please." Jim's face broke into a smile.

"I like this one." He said, winking at Sulu as he passed on his way to the bar. Sulu stood perfectly motionless, his face so red it looked like it would fry an egg.

"Are you ok Hikaru. You are blushing again." Hikaru's blush deepened. Chekov sighed, slapping his friend roughly on the cheek and bringing him to his senses. "Snap out of it and pull yourself togezer, he's on hiz vay back!"

Jim returned, handing the Russian his vodka and a whiskey to Sulu. "Hey, Chekov? Were you still looking for the captain?" Pavel coughed, embarrassed.

"Um...vell, yes but I don't zink now iz ze time or place. He iz probably not even here. Ziz doesn't strike me as a very Spock like zing to attend. Vy?" Jim pointed a finger to the back corner of the room where Captain Spock sat alone, nursing a dark brown, creamy looking liquid. "I...I should go." Pavel made to leave but before he had made it even half a step away from his chair, Jim and Sulu each grabbed a wrist, forcing the younger male back into his chair. "Hey! Vat are you doing? Let me go!"

"Hold up whizz kid. What's the problem? So, Spock's here, that doesn't mean you have to leave." Jim sighed, releasing his grip on the seventeen year old.

"I just... I feel like ziz iz my fault. I know I tried but it does not make me feel any better knowing zat I failed, and zat my failure caused so much pain. I vant to talk to him, tell him I am sorry, but I am afraid I vill just make him angry and he vill hate me more, or I vill look stupid."

Jim paused for a good solid minute, thinking rather hard. Suddenly, his face lit up with an idea so random it might just work. "Pavel, have you ever heard the saying 'whatever is too stupid to be spoken is sung'?" Pavel simply looked puzzled. "Ok, never mind. More importantly, can you sing?"

"I...I am decent I guess. Am better on guitar. Vy? I sought ve vere coming up vith a solution zat didn't make me look stupid." Jim smiled, laying on the Kirk charm.

"Yeah, but this way, you can say what you feel and he'll understand, but everyone else will just think of it as entertainment. It won't make you look stupid. Trust me. Singing's the way to any woman's heart." Hikaru chuckled, raising his eyebrows suggestively at his younger friend.

"Um...Jim? I am pretty sure Mr Spock is not a voman. Know how to vin over a man?" Hikaru, held his breath. He could see that Chekov was testing the waters for him.

"Uh, well, I'd buy him a drink, but you seem opposed to actually talking to him." Both men shot Jim a suspicious look, causing a light blush to grace his cheeks. "...Let's just say I'm open to suggestions. Now, we're getting off topic." Jim roughly grabbed the seventeen year old and began dragging him from the room. "You've got a Vulcan to charm, and I'm gunna teach you all you need to know, Kirk style."

~1~

20 minutes later, Jim dragged the struggling, terrified looking teenager back into the rec hall, giving him a hard shove in the direction of the stage.  
"No, no Mr Kirk, please. Please don't make me do it! I vill talk! I vill talk!" Hikaru couldn't help but laugh at his friend's antics, in fact, he laughed so hard he fell out of his chair.

"Oh no you don't! You said you would, so now get up there and do it." The young Russian nodded reluctantly and made his way towards the microphone while Jim went to grab drinks for all three of them. The kid looked like he'd need it.

Pavel took a deep breath before settling into the chair and pulling the microphone in close. Picking up the guitar, he strummed it experimentally. The whole room suddenly went silent as all eyes turned to him, none staring quite so intensely though, as the Captain. Pavel held his eye, trying to pour everything into this one look...try to make him understand. Taking another deep breath and praying to anyone who was listening that he wouldn't screw this up, Pavel, began to play, his voice ringing out loud and clear, though still heavily accented in a 21st Century song Jim had taught him.

"Zere's a whole nother conversation going on

In a parallel universe

Vere nozing breaks and nozing hurts

Zere's a valts playing frozen in time

Blades of grass on tiny bare feet

I look at you and you're looking at me

Could you beam me up?

Give me a minute

I don't know vat I'd say in it

I'd probably just stare

Happy just to be zere holding your face

Beam me up

Let me be lighter

I'm tired of being a fighter I zink

A minute's enough

Just beam me up

Saw a blackbird soaring in the sky

Barely a breath

I caught one last sight

Tell me zat vas you saying goodbye

Zere are times I feel the shivering cold

It only happens ven I'm on my own

I tell you tell me

I'm not alone

Could you beam me up?

Give me a minute

I don't know vat I'd say in it

I'd probably just stare

Happy just to be zere holding your face

Beam me up

Let me be lighter

I'm tired of being a fighter I zink

A minute's enough

Just beam me up

In my head I see your baby blues

I hear your voice and I

I break in two and now zere's

One of me vith you

So ven I need you can I send you a sign?

I'll burn a candle and turn off ze lights

I'll pick a star and vatch you shine

Just beam me up

Give me a minute

I don't know vat I'd say in it

I'd probably just stare

Happy just to be zere holding your face

Beam me up

Let me be lighter

I'm tired of being a fighter I zink

A minute's enough

Beam me up

Beam me up

Beam me up

Could you beam me up?"

There was a full thirty seconds of silence in which no one even dared to breathe heavily. Suddenly, cheers erupted from the crowd, causing a heavy blush to stain the teen's cheek. At the back of the rec room, Chekov saw Spock, a single tear sliding down his check as he picked himself up and began walking from the room.

'_Oh no! Vas trying to make better but only made it vorse.' _Pavel, dropped the guitar back onto its stand and ran from the room after his captain. Jim and Hikaru could only stare after the young navigator, settling back into their chairs and their drinks.

Chekov caught Spock at the turbo-lift. "Kepin! Please vait! I am sorry!" Spock pretended not to hear him, instead, filing into the lift, hoping Chekov would get the message and leave him alone. Unfortunatly for the captain, Pavel Chekov couldn't take a hint. "Keptin, please don't hate me! I tried to save her! I did! I vould do anything to bring her back if I could. I-"

Spock felt the beginnings of a headache forming over his left eye. He needed to get out of this lift before he did something he would certainly regret. Being only half Vulcan, Spock had more trouble than other vulcans when it came to suppressing his feelings, not helped by the large amount of chocolate liquor* he had consumed in the rec.

The last of the captain's control vanished with an almost audible snap. Before either men really knew what was happening, Spock had Chekov pressed tightly against the wall of the lift, their lips and tongues engaged in a fierce battle for dominance. Pavel's hands found his captain's arse, pulling the Vulcan impossibly closer as he leaned into every kiss and every demanding touch. One of Spock's hands had wound itself tightly in the young navigators' hair to allow greater access to those full, pink lips. The other hand gently stroked and tugged at Pavel's now fully erect cock, causing the young man to groan deliciously underneath him.

"Keptin...da...da...traxnites da!...traxnites mne...Požalujsta... Ne ostanovit!" The sound nearly drove Spock over the edge. Needing more friction, Spock removed his hand, forcefully grinding his own dick into Pavel's.

"Srat! Keptin, I..." Spock's chocolate ridden brain finally caught up to his body, causing him to recoil from the young navigator as though stung. The two men stood in the elevator, the awkward silence broken only by their panting breaths nearly as desperate as their lips had been but moments before.

Clearing his throat, Spock, pressed the button that released the elevator doors and quickly vanished down the corridor towards his quarters, leaving a very confused Chekov behind him.

~1~

In the rec hall, Jim and Hikaru had begun taking shots. Jim laughed as his new friend swayed in the aftermath of his last drink. Hikaru had never really been a drinker, not till hejoined Starfleet, and even then, not really till the Russian had introduced him to Vodka. Jim on the other hand spent every weekend getting blind drunk and fucking random women. His last psychiatrist had said it was because his mother had spent most of his childhood in space and the abandonment he felt over that. Jim didn't know and if he was honest with himself he didn't really care.

"Jim?JIMJIMJIMJIM!" Hikaru slid from the chair, his head resting on his friend's lap. Jim chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "...I think I'm drunk." This caused the helmsman to erupt into giggles.

"Really?" Jim questioned his friend, his voice a mixture of amusement and mock incredulity.

"Just a widdle, teeeeny, tiny bit." Jim couldn't help but laugh, gently wrapping an arm around his friend's waist.

"Come on, let's get you back to your quarters. Where are they?"

"Um..." Hikaru leaned further into Jim's shoulder, a small giggle escaping his lips. "...I dunno." Jim sighed deeply and began pulling his new friend towards the turbolift. "I'ma with Pavie. Where is Pavie? He ran off after his song...he can sing REALLLY sing can't he? You must be really good to teach him that...Sing for me! Please? Please!" Sulu snuggled down deeper into Jim's chest, loving the feeling of the deep chuckle resounding in his chest.

"What do you want me to sing?" Sulu looked up incredulously, shocked even in his drunken state that Jim would agree to this.

"Um...anything! Something from the 20th Century...they had good music..." Jim was silent for a moment before gently leading into a song.

"I really can't stay. I've got to go way. This evening has been, so very nice. My mother will start to worry. My father will be pacing the floor. So really, I better scurry. Well, maybe just a half a drink more. The neighbours might think...say, what's in this drink? I wish I knew how, to break the spell. I ought to say no, no, no. Well, at least I'm gunna say that I tried. I really can't stay. Ah but it's cold outside." The silence that followed was heavy with a million things unsaid. The doors to the turbolift slid slowly open into the silent corridor. Jim slowly hoisted Karu down the corridor in the direction he assumed his room would be.

"Here." Karu mumbled halfway down the corridor, jerking his head towards a door on the right. The sound of faint sobbing could be heard inside. Jim raised his fist, rapping it lightly against the metal. They were met with the sounds of scuffling before the door was flung open, Pavel desperately trying to hide his tear stained face. "Pavie! You ok? What did that bastard do to you? Let me at him! I'll kill him! I'll..." Karu took a shaky step towards his roommate before plummeting towards the ground.

Jim caught him under the arm before he could hurt himself, swinging him up bridal style and carrying him into the room. Carefully, he lay the struggling pilot down onto the nearest matress, not really caring if it was the right one.

"Um...zanks for looking after him." Pavel muttered, not darning to look the older man in the eye. "Do you vant a drink or somezing?" Jim shook his head.

"Nah, I'm good. You gunna be right to look after him, or do you want me to stay?" When he got no response, Jim moved to place his fingers under the young ensign's chin. "You alright Pav? What happened?" The Russian pulled his head free, shaking it fiercely as more tears began cascading down his flushed cheeks.

"It...it vas nozing. I do not vant to talk. If you do not need anyzing else, I should be getting Karu to bed. Goodnight Mr Kirk." Jim stood there for a moment, shocked at the bluntness of the young man before him.

"...Yeah. Night Pav." He clapped Pavel on the shoulder as he quietly excused himself. Sighing, the young man slipped off his shoes, sliding carefully into bed beside his friend and wrapping an arm protectively around his waist.

"...Karu...How did you know?" Sulu turned in his friends arms so that he could snuggle deeper into the muscular chest.

"Know what Pasha?" The words were barely audible, even in the silence as the room.

"Know zat you vere, vell...you know..." Pavel sighed, seeing no way of making this conversation less awkward. "How did you know zat you ver gay?" Karu looked up, his expression one of shock and uncertainty, seeming a lot more sober than he was a minute ago.

"I guess I always knew. I never really noticed attractive girls like my friends did. I wasn't looking, but it wasn't till my friend asked me out that I really knew. I'd never thought about it before, so I didn't think I was, but when he kissed me? God, it was like fireworks! I tried girls, but nothing gave me that thrill...Why do you ask?...What happened with the Captain?"

"...it doesn't matter. Go to sleep Karu. We have Alpha shift tomorrow and Dr McCoy will have his hands full with everyone wanting hangover hypos. We shouldn't add to that stress." Sulu nodded into his chest, snuggling further against the warm youth. "Goodnight Karu."

***Vulcans are immune to the effects of human alcohol, however, chocolate gives them the same effect.**

**Da- Yes**

**Traxnites da- fuck yes**

**Traxnites mne- fuck me**

**Po****ž****alujsta- Please**

**Ne ostanovit- don't stop**

**Srat- shit**

**Wow! I think that's the longest chapter I've ever written! I'm so sorry guys! I hope it was worth it. This is the first story in a series I will be writing. All stories are stand alone and will be a mix of pairings from the Star Trek universe, each based off a different song from Pink's new album 'The Truth About Love'. I don't own anything, as usual I'm just piggybacking off the works of people so much more intelligent than myself. Please review! I'm dying to know what you think! Thanks for reading and I'll update ASAP! Promise. ;)**

**Xoxox**

**-Lost **


End file.
